hotlinemiamifandomcom-20200223-history
The Son
The Son is a playable character in Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number. He is the current leader of the Russian Mafia and took over after his father was killed by Jacket in Hotline Miami, and serves as the final playable character in the game. Biography Little is known about the son, apart from him being the leader of the Russian Mafia and being the previous Mob Boss's son. His most noticeable features are the large scar down the left side of his face, and the golden hammer & sickle earring in his left ear. The source of the scar is currently unknown. Techniques The Son has the choice of 3 different techniques at the start of a level, granting him specific abilities. A new technique is unlocked at the upon successfully completing a level. Each ability is akin to that of The Fans, and is unlocked in a similar order: Bodyguard Unlocked by default and activated with the space bar, this grants The Son starts with a Katana and has the ability to roll dodge. Similar to Corey, he is able to become temporally invulnerable, rolling under gunfire, and avoiding melee attacks. While rolling, he cannot attack, but can do so immediately out of the roll. There is a short delay after the roll has finished in which he cannot roll again, meaning that he cannot constantly repeat this move to achieve a continuous state of invulnerability. Dirty Hands The Son gains the ability of lethal punches, but cannot pick up any weapons. Similar to Tony, 'His punches kill standard enemies rather than knocking them down, but he cannot pick up any weapons at all, and he has a slower punching speed than Tony. He is able to kill fat enemies by first knocking to the floor and then performing a ground execution, as well as being able to perform ground executions on dogs. Bloodline The Son Starts with a pair of MP5s. Similar to 'Mark, he is able to aim in separate directions; horizontally by holding down the right mouse button, and vertically by holding the right mouse button and left shift. He has a full magazine of ammo for each gun in reserve. After his ammunition is depleted, he drops his firearms on the ground and reverts to using other weapons normally. Achievements Two achievements are directly linked to The Son's techniques: [[WHAT YOU LEAVE FOR YOUR SONS|'WHAT YOU LEAVE FOR YOUR SONS']] & [[FAMILY BUSINESS|'FAMILY BUSINESS']]. Events in Hotline Miami 2 During his missions he is mainly killing off certain Colombian groups/clubs as an act of "revenge" for what they did after his father was killed in the previous game. SPOILER WARNING: PLOT DETAILS BELOW During the final mission he takes a large amount of drugs and goes into a mania-induced rampage, possibly killing dozens of the Russian Mafia. As he succumbs to psychosis, he comes across the animalised versions of the fans, first fighting Mark, Corey, Tony and finally Alex and Ash. After ending most of their lives, he walks off the edge of the building's roof on what appears to be a rainbow bridge to Valhalla, while in reality he is presumably falling to his death. After the scene Death Wish, his assumed body can be seen on the ground of the building, covered with a white sheet. Trivia * The Bodyguard technique is a pair of broken glasses believed to be owned by his father's former bodyguard, Ninja Girl. The Katana that The Son starts with is also believed to be hers. ** It's possible that the Ninja Girl meant a lot to the Son, considering that he keeps her sunglasses, along with a bullet with his father's death date. * The Dirty Hands '''technique is a knuckle that resembles a paw. It's a reference to his father's panthers, as they could kill Jacket with only one hit with their paws. * The '''Bloodline technique is a necklace made from a Hi caliber bullet. It is engraved with the date that his father was murdered by Jacket. The ability itself is also a reference to his father, who also used a pair of MP5s during his and Jacket's final confrontation. * The Son's car appears to be a black and gold 977 Pontiac Firebird Trans Am, which has the same paintjob and appearance as the Pontiac Firebird Trans Am used in the road film "Smokey and the Bandit". * There is a bug where if you aim vertically whilst using the Bloodline technique, The Son will appear to have two upper torsos. Category:Hotline Miami 2 characters Category:Hotline Miami 2 playable characters Category:Characters